Modern portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, handheld computers, and portable audio/video players are usually powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to supply power to such devices. Rechargeable batteries can be charged from various sources including an AC source, e.g. using an AC/DC charger, or in a car, e.g. DC/DC charger plugged in the Cigarette Lighter Adapter (CLA), or using a portable charger. Recently, inductive chargers have been developed to charge rechargeable batteries in portable devices. Examples of such inductive chargers include systems such as Splashpower™, eCoupled™, Powermat™, WiPower™ and to PowerbyProxi™.
Inductive charging systems use a charging pad (having one or more primary or transmitter coils) on which the devices to be charged are placed on the pad. The devices to be charged are equipped with custom-made receivers, such as skins equipped with receiver inductive coils that are specific to the device. Such device-specific systems typically require acceptance by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM). Devices not equipped with custom-made receivers can be connected by a wire to an external receiver unit placed on the pad. Such an approach however, minimizes the benefits of inductive charging.